Not A Mundane Kind Of Love
by Bitter Words
Summary: Hermione is headed into her seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is now dead and her life has become increasingly mundane. That is, until someone steps in and brings back life. Rated MATURE for possible future explicit sexual scenes, violence and language.
1. Typical Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of it's franchise. It all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. Thank you for creating a world we all have so much fun playing in.**

A slight breeze blew through the room and across Hermione's back as she lay on her stomach across her bed. Autumn was coming early this year which meant warmer clothes needed to be packed for her return trip to Hogwarts. Hermione was headed into her seventh year at Hogwarts and despite her bookworm-like reputation, she was ready for it to be over.

Hermione rolled over and slowly sat up. Her hair, which hadn't changed much in the last seven years, stuck out around her head creating the look of a bee-hive. Her long, slender arms reached out above her as she stretched out her stiff muscles. She was typically a morning person but had spent the previous evening reading one of her many new school books, causing her to stay up way past the point of time that would give her good sleep. After feeling the tension leave her body, Hermione swung her legs over the side of her bed, slipped her feet into her slippers and moved quickly to shut the double doors to her balcony. After a quick shiver, she glided into her bathroom, squinting as the bright lights reflected off the yellow walls.

She gently turned the shower handle as hot as she could stand it against her skin, letting her fingers linger under the almost-burning water as she reflected on the past year and the year to come. Things had calmed down considerably. Voldemort was dead and the remaining death eaters were forced to spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban. Hermione was grateful that the nature of the dementors was not at all forgiving. No mercy would be shown to any of Voldemort's faithful followers.

Hermione finally snapped out of her reflection, undressed herself and slipped into the shower under the warm water and steam. She took a deep breath in, allowing the steam to break up the congestion that had formed from the cool night. She spent the next twenty minutes, washing herself and her hair, shaving and contemplating whether she wanted to brave the cold air she would surely run into once she opened the shower door. After finally deciding that she had wasted enough water, she opened the door, grabbed her large, fluffy white towel and wrapped herself in it. She grabbed another smaller towel and wrapped up her hair before she stepped out of the shower. After doing her daily routine of facial products and brushing her teeth, she made her way back into her room to get dressed.

From her drawer she pulled out a pair of dark blue, low-waist boot cut jeans, a plain black t-shirt and her socks, bra and underwear. Her wardrobe had become increasingly simple the last few years. She didn't have enough time to go out shopping for the latest fashions. But now that Voldemort was gone, she made a mental note to herself to take a shopping trip on one of their Hogsmeade days. After slipping on her clothes, she removed the towel from her hair and went back into her bathroom to try and tame it before it had a chance to get dry and frizzy. She carefully ran the blow dryer through her hair with a paddle brush to make it as straight as she could while drying it. After it was dry, she grabbed the straightening iron and attempted to flatten any pieces that weren't conforming. Her hair was still brown but had taken on a bit of a darker tone and, when straightened, reached the center of her back. She took a few moments to throw on a bit of eyeliner and mascara before returning to her room to put on her converse sneakers.

She was now finished and ready to go. She grabbed her satchel and trunk and made her way out into the living room. Upon entering the kitchen, she noticed that breakfast was already finished, with the exception of a few pieces of toast and bacon that were left for her. She grabbed one of each and munched them down and a normal pace. Her father sat motionless in front of his newspaper while her mother stood at the sink, cleaning the morning dishes. Finally, her mother noticed Hermione's entrance.

"Hello dear," she said without turning from her scrubbing. "Sorry there wasn't much left. Your father seemed to be extremely hungry today."

"It's alright," Hermione said with a shrug. "I wasn't that hungry anyway."

"Are you excited for your last year at Hogwarts?" Her father suddenly spoke up.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah. Now that everything has calmed down it should be a lot easier for me to concentrate."

"Not that getting good grades was ever a problem for you, dear." Her mother spoke up.

"True." Hermione said with a sigh. She looked up at the clock on the wall. "Mum, we should probably get going. I haven't spoken to Harry or Ron all summer and want to get to the platform a bit early."

Hermione's mother nodded and placed the last dish onto the drying rack before drying her own hands and removing her apron. Hermione placed a kiss on her father as she passed back into the living room to gather her things and take them to the car. Hermione's mother followed soon after.

The car ride was uneventful, as usual. Hermione spoke of her plans for studying and what courses she was particularly excited for. Truth was, now that Voldemort was gone and there was no sign of anything particularly dangerous, things seemed rather boring. Every year, she always had something to look forward to; some kind of adventure. This year, there was nothing. She didn't like the bad things that had happened but missed the anticipation and excitement of each year. Still, she was excited to see her friends whom she hadn't spoken to all summer.

Hermione and her mother made their way through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ and Hermione immediately placed her trunk with all the others that were being loaded up. The platform was packed with first years, who had arrived early as a result of panic and excitement. Hermione smiled. She remembered how cool and collected she was that year; such a know-it-all. Hermione kissed her mother and made her way onto the train to her favorite compartment, stopping on her way at the trolley to load up on Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Lemon Drops for her and her best friends. After no communication all summer, she was excited to see what they were up to exactly.

**~*~ *~*~*~*~*~**

**Okay, I know this first chapter was slightly boring and I apologize. I haven't written any fanfics since I was in high school and am a bit rusty. I really just needed to get the fact that Hermione's life has been pretty mundane since Voldemort's death. I promise it will get better once Draco comes into the story. Read and review, please!**

**Song of the Day: "Somebody to Love" by Queen**


	2. Head Students

**Alright, here is chapter two for those who were waiting. Like I said in the first chapter, I know the beginning is kind of boring but in order to show how mundane Hermione's life is, it just has to be. Once Draco gets thrown into her life more I promise it will get better and more romantic. Until then, bear with me. And please do not waste precious review space by telling me that it's boring. I already know that. Ha ha.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Grateful that none of the overly exhubarant first years had gotten to her favorite compartment, Hermione stepped in and made herself comfortable. She was expecting Ron and Harry to show up late. It wasn't in their personality to be on time. After looking at her watch, she realized she still had another hour and a half before the train would depart.

"Well, Harry and Ron should probably be showing up in another hour and twenty minutes," she joked to herself. She reached into her satchel and pulled out her Arithmancy book to begin her long journey of studying. She had been four chapters in when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a figure standing at the compartment door. She intended to ignore the person at first, thinking it was just another first year, examining compartments to sit in, but then realized the figure was much larger than that of an eleven year old. She glanced up to see Draco Malfoy staring at her. She had a confused look on her face but figured she would see what was going on. She marked her page, placed the book on the seat and stood to open the compartment door.

"Is there something you need, Malfoy?" She asked in an irritated tone. She didn't like to be disturbed while reading unless it was something worth-while and Draco Malfoy was most certainly not worth-while.

Draco gave the ever famous evil grin, "No, Granger. It's a pity. There's nothing you can give anyone really; such a waste of flesh." He grinned once more and made his way down the train to his compartment to meet up with his own moronic Slytherin friends.

Hermione frowned as she watched him walk down the aisle. She couldn't help but notice the poise he walked with. He was always so confident and had reason to be. His bleach blonde hair was cut short but had that 'just got out of bed' look. The muscles on his chest and arms had certainly filled out a bit more causing his shirt to seem almost too small. He had always had the same piercing blue-gray eyes and charming smile. _Ugh!_ Hermione thought, t_his is Malfoy! _

Before she could turn back into her compartment, Harry and Ron were rumbling down the train.

"Hermione!" Harry called out. Ron said nothing but gave the usual goofy smile.

At the site of those two boys, Hermione smiled and ran towards them to embrace them both in a hug. "I've missed you guys! Why didn't you write me this summer?"

Ron gave a small shrug of apology, "Sorry, 'Mione. We were at the Headquarters for the Order all summer. Mum insisted Harry stay there until school to ensure that Voldemort was really gone. We would have written but…well, you know how we have to keep that place a secret. Besides, I thought you were going to visit the states all summer."

Hermione smiled. Ron always had the longest explanation and loads of excuses. "I did, actually. Well, not the whole summer. We ended up only staying for two weeks before someone broke into our house. We had to come back and replace the door and a few windows they broke."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. How was your trip anyways?" Harry asked with his genuine smile.

They spent the next few hours talking of Hermione's trip and how Arthur Weasley had managed to create a shield around a large portion of a vacant field that caused anyone under it to go invisible so Harry and Ron could play Quidditch.

"Well, I'm glad you boys had a good summer." As she reached over to grab another chocolate frog, a pale hand grabbed the box right from underneath her fingers.

"Well, hello there Potter," Draco said with a sneer, "And of course, who could forget little Weasleby." Ron stood up to Draco, mere inches from his face.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Ron warned. Unfortunately, Draco didn't look the least bit frightened.

Draco then turned to Hermione, "Granger, Dumbledore wants to see us in his compartment for a Head Student meeting."

Hermione was shocked at how nice he actually sounded, despite the fact that he refused to use her first name. "Oh," she said turning to her friends, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys. I got Head Girl."

"That's great," said Harry with that same genuine smile.

"I guess I'll see you guys in a bit then," she stood up and hugged them once more before retreating down the train behind Draco.

"Hurry it up now. I haven't got all day." Draco was always impatient but his height made his strides even longer. Hermione was practically running to keep up.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Malfoy. Besides, if you weren't as large as a troll, I wouldn't be having this problem." She spat back at him.

For a moment, Hermione could have sworn she heard him chuckle. After walking through a few trolley cars, Draco finally stopped at the compartment closest to the front. The compartment had no windows. Before Draco could even knock, the door swung open to reveal an old graying man. Although Professor Dumbledore was old, he was not frail.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said with his gentle voice, "Miss Granger. Come in, come in." Professor Dumbledore gestured for them to take a seat before grabbing a bowl off a small side table. "Ginger snap?" he offered.

Hermione and Draco both looked down at the small, brown cookies that were snapping like jaws. "No thanks," Hermione spoke up.

Dumbledore shrugged and placed the bowl back on the table before taking a seat across from them. "Well, Head Boy and Head Girl. Both of you must be very excited."

"Sure," Draco shrugged it off. It was apparent that this was not where he wanted to be.

"Yes, very," Hermione said with a smile. She liked being in Dumbledore's presence. He was very wise and genuinely a good person.

Dumbledore's eye twinkled as he continued, "Well, now that Voldemort is gone I must stress to you two that we are not in the clear yet. There are still a few death eaters out there who would love to get their hands on Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy, I understand this may be a sensitive subject for you because of your father but please think of what's best for the school."

Before Dumbledore could continue, Draco made a quick statement in response. "There's no need to worry about that, Professor Dumbledore. I know my father was a bad person and he deserves to be where he is. I don't want that lifestyle." Hermione looked at Draco with her mouth agape. This was not the Malfoy she knew. The Malfoy that she had known hated Dumbledore and couldn't wait to join his father's side next to Voldemort. Perhaps she was wrong.

Dumbledore smiled at Draco and continued, ignoring Hermione's shock. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy. As I was saying, we are not in the clear. Both of you will be responsible for patrols from nine p.m. to eleven p.m. From that moment forward a teacher will take over. Miss Granger, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Prefects will report to you, while the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Prefects report to you, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore paused long enough to hear any objections before he continued, "This year we would like to work on teamwork. I know it may seem rather silly but Voldemort's reign seems to have put a large riff in the school. I would very much appreciate it if you two did what you could to bring the school back together. This is school, not war. The students should be making friends, not enemies. I hope you both will find a way to bring everyone back together."

Hermione sat listening intently and, surprisingly, so did Draco. "Don't worry, Professor," Hermione smiled, "Things will get taken care of."

Dumbledore smiled, "Wonderful. Oh, before I forget, there is something new we are doing this year. You both will have your own rooms and bathrooms this year." Dumbledore stood and gestured for them to stand. He gracefully walked the few steps to the compartment door and slid it open. "Now, off you go. Go on and visit with your friends before the responsibility sets in." He chuckled as they stepped out.

"See you at the feast, Professor," Hermione called. As the compartment door slid shut behind them, Hermione immediately began dreading the long walk down the train with Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**There you go. Another chapter. Now that I'm older, my chapters are much longer. I promise that it won't stay boring. Like I said before, Hermione's life has been pretty mundane but once Draco gets more thrown into the mix it will be like a roller coaster. Enjoy!**

**This chapters song: "I Told You So" by Carrie Underwood**


	3. A Change In Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of its franchise. It all belongs to the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. Thank you for creating a world we all have so much fun playing in.**

**Author's Note: I think I'm going to start doing one chapter a week so I'm not pushing myself too hard and rushing to make another chapter. I want the story to run smoothly and don't want to feel over-loaded with guilt for not posting a new chapter every day or two. So, here's another chapter. Another one will come in about a week.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before Hermione took her first step down the hall she glanced at Draco. To her surprise, he had a sincere smile on his face. It was slightly awkward but at the same time, Hermione didn't want to admit that he looked rather cute when he wasn't being so menacing.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Hermione asked in a confused tone. The question only caused Draco to smile more.

"Well," Draco continued as he started down the hall. Hermione followed, again trying to keep up so she could listen to him intently, "Dumbledore wants us to portray teamwork. So, that's what we're doing Granger; teamwork."

Hermione's eyebrows perked up even more as her mind twisted around the idea. It was very odd for Draco to follow the words of Dumbledore but even more odd to be acting this courteous to a mudblood. Draco noticed that Hermione had stopped in her tracks so he turned around and walked back to her. "What exactly are you playing at, Malfoy? No one will believe that you are being sincerely respectful to me." Hermione said skeptically.

Draco heaved an enormous sigh and smiled once more at Hermione, "Look, I'm just as tired as you are with the reputation I have. You think I don't know what people say about me behind my back? I admit, it's partially my fault for how I've acted the last few years but it was kind of hard being something different with my father being who he was."

Hermione stared in shock back at Draco. Over the last six years at Hogwarts, Hermione never even stopped to think that Draco only acted the way he did because the power Lucius held over him. Truth was, Lucius scared her a bit as well but she would never let it show. She didn't want people like him to feel like she was intimidated by their actions or words. "Well," she said clearing her throat, "I, uh, guess I'll just have to learn to deal with your new found…acceptance?" She questioned as she shrugged.

Draco smiled. "Yes. Acceptance seems like a good word." Finally, Draco began his long strides down the hall towards his compartment. Hermione was still confused but kept quiet during their stroll. Once they reached Hermione's compartment, Draco stopped, opened the door and extended his arm towards the compartment. "Have a good day, Hermione."

Hermione had never heard Draco Malfoy call her by her first name, let alone open a door. She felt the urge to document this momentous occasion but was snapped back to reality when Draco retreated down the hallway once more.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron questioned.

Hermione stared down the hallway, still in shock. "I have no idea…but I think it's a truce," she said as a small smile crept onto her face.

Hermione spent the rest of the train ride contemplating the year to come. Even though Voldemort was now gone she still had the opportunity for adventure. Of course, adventures of the mind can get scarier and have more drastic outcomes, but Hermione was up for the challenge. It was better than spending the year listening to her two best friends talk about Quidditch.

As the train neared the station, Hermione and her friends began preparing to depart when the same tall figure of Draco Malfoy returned to her compartment door. He slid the door open carefully and smiled to all three of his fellow peers. "Hermione, the head boy and girl have their own carriage." Draco waited at the door as Hermione came back to reality and pulled her trunk out the door. "I guess I'll see you guys at the feast," Hermione called back to Harry and Ron. Both boys smiled sheepishly at Hermione and glared towards Draco.

Once her trunk was pulled off the train it was collected by the staff at the station as she and Draco walked quickly to their private carriage. The attendant opened the door and held out his hand for Hermione to help her in. Hermione sat on the black velvet covered seat and placed the blanket over her legs just before the cold night air could sweep across them. She watched as Draco stepped into the carriage and sat across from her. As her eyes caught his, he smiled and she smiled back. Hermione blushed at the connection and broke it to look over and see Harry and Ron's carriage passing by. She waved to them and they waved back with a look of concern. It was obvious that they didn't trust Draco. Hermione wasn't sure if she did either but she was willing to give him a chance.

"So," she said in a pathetic attempt to break the awkward silence, "how was your summer?"

Draco chuckled. "It was acceptable. I stayed in the majority of the time. Read a few books, cleaned out my father's old office and rid the house of a few dark artifacts he had lying around." Draco smiled as if all of this were normal. "How about you, Hermione? What do muggles do to entertain themselves on a summer holiday?"

Hermione couldn't decipher Draco's tone. She couldn't tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic. Hermione decided that she preferred sincere so she went with that. "Well, I went to the states with my parents. We were supposed to stay there the whole summer but ended up coming back after a few weeks. Someone and broken into our house. Nothing was stolen, thankfully, but everything was pretty much broken."

"Good thing you have magic on your side to fix things," Draco smiled reassuringly.

"Yes. That's true. It was just frustrating. We had to deal with the muggle police first and then when they left the ministry officials came barging through our fireplace. They said there were taints of dark magic left in places of the household so it was obviously a wizard who broke in. They aren't really sure what they were looking for but I bet I can guess." Hermione knew the conversation was getting too dark so she smiled and continued. "For the rest of the summer I just read a few books, went horseback riding and visited a few muggle museums."

Draco was glad Hermione brought the conversation back to a lighter note. He had dealt with enough dark arts this summer with his father's arrest and bartering of his dark artifacts. "So, what did you do in the states while you were there?"

"Well, the first week we spent in New York. It was wonderful. There were so many towering buildings with bright lights. The traffic was terrible though. Mostly we just took a lot of pictures and went to see a lot of musicals. The second week we spent in Florida. My mother insisted we were all too white for our own good so we spent the majority of our time on the beach. Of course, I just burned a bit and within a few days I was back to this pasty skin." Hermione giggled to herself a bit. The rest of the carriage ride was filled with meaningless conversation and a few moments of awkwardness as their eyes connected with each others.

Just before Hermione could get into the longest conversation on her love of muggle literature the carriage had arrived in front of Hogwarts. Hermione looked at the castle and couldn't help but smile. She felt safe here. As she looked back at Draco, she couldn't help but notice that his look towards the castle was one of disappointment. "Is something wrong?"

Draco snapped out of his stare and looked at Hermione, "Well, it's just weird being back. I don't know how people will react to me after my father's arrest."

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry how they react. Just worry about yourself. It was your father who was sent to Azkaban, not you. You're not the bad guy." Hermione noticed a twinkle of hope in Draco's eye as she stood and left the blanket on the seat where she sat. She stepped from the carriage, with the help of the attendant, and nonchalantly waited for Draco to do the same. Once his feet touched the ground she smiled at him and he returned the small gesture.

"Shall we?" he said as he motioned towards the entrance.

Hermione smiled, "We shall."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. [hides from glares] My muse just up and left for the holiday. But, it came back long enough for me to finish this chapter. I hope you like it. I didn't want them to all of a sudden fall for each other. They have to ease into it. I hope I eased enough. Lol. Anyways, enjoy!**

**This Week's Song: "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse**


	4. The Room

**A/N: Here we go on Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It took me a while since my muse went on vacation but she came back. Since the internet and phones were down the whole day at work one day, I figured I would use all that free time to start the next chapter so here you go. Please read and review. No flames please. If you flame me, you are basically disrespecting me and how hard I worked on this. Save your anger and negativity for something else. Anyways, happy reading!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was like any other year. The second through seventh year students made their way into the Great Hall, waving and hugging each other, trying to catch up on the summers of the students they didn't see on the train, while the first years took the long route across the choppy waters to the school. Hermione was still walking into the Great Hall next to Draco when a loud squeal came from her left. Pansy Parkinson, who was known for being the 'easiest' girl in school to say the least, fluttered like a giant elephant to Draco's side.

"Oh Draco! How are you dear?" She made an attempt at kissing both his cheeks, a habit she had taken on while visiting France that summer.

"I'm fine, Pansy," Draco said as politely as he could while pushing her away. Draco watched as Pansy shot a glare in Hermione's direction.

"What are you doing with her?" She said with so much malice that it felt like a thousand tiny needles pricking at Hermione's skin.

"Well," Draco said in a most nonchalant tone, "I'm Head Boy and she's Head Girl. We're just setting an example, Pansy." Hermione smiled. Draco made it seem as if everything he had said in the past had vanished and now they were friends, or close to. "Now, if you'll excuse me Pansy. I would very much like to go see my other friends before the sorting and feast. I only have a few hours before my Head Boy duties set in and I'd like to enjoy them." Draco turned and smiled at Hermione, "I'll see you after the feast. We can go search for our rooms."

The obvious nicety of Draco was throwing Pansy off quite a bit. She twirled on her heel and made her way back towards the table to a group of giggling girls. Hermione smiled and eased over to her favorite spot at the Gryffindor table, right across from Ron and Harry. "Hello boys. How was your carriage ride?"

Ron looked at her astounded, "Forget ours. How was yours? Must have been weird sitting with the ferret boy."

Hermione caught herself just before she could glare at Ron for his rude comment. "Well, it was fine actually. You know, Ronald, Draco isn't as bad as you think. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the reason he was the way he was is because of who his father is?"

Ron thought for half a second, "No." He said it in a tone that obviously showed he didn't care for the excuses. Draco Malfoy was a sworn enemy.

Hermione turned to look at Harry. He was obviously listening to the conversation but didn't really want to voice his opinion. "Well, what do you think Harry?" Hermione didn't give him the option to hold back.

Harry looked at Hermione meekly, "Hermione, it's kind of hard not to want to be Malfoy's enemy. I mean, a few hours of respect towards us doesn't make up for the last six years of torture and stupidity. It's easier for you because you're in a position of power. A position where you have to be mature about things. The same goes with Malfoy."

"True," Hermione thought aloud, "but don't you want to be seen as mature, Harry? Ron?"

"Not really," Ron said blatantly.

"Hermione, we're seventeen year old boys. I don't know how Ron feels but that's how I want to be seen. I've spent the last six years being more adult than most of the adults I know. I just want to be a kid again." Harry said with sincerity.

Hermione knew exactly what he meant. She felt for him but knew that she wasn't capable of acting childish. She was an old soul. Before the conversation could continue the doors opened and a group of young students were being lead down the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. Hermione watched as the students gazed at the starry ceiling and the floating candles. She picked out which students were the obvious troublemakers and which ones seemed most like herself.

After the sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood at the podium to make his usual beginning of year speech.

"Another year is about to begin. Life, for many of you," his eyes twinkled at Hermione, Harry and Ron, "is just about to begin. We have stepped into a new era and what a glorious era it will be. To my returning students, welcome back. I hope you continue to make my life here at Hogwart's an enjoyable one. For those new students, welcome!" With the last word, food began appearing on the tables. The first years gasped with amusement and began stuffing their faces, along with Ron. Harry and Hermione took a less messy approach to eating.

The feast had ended and first years began lining up behind their respected Prefects to be given a tour of the school and direction to their common room and dorms. Hermione lingered at the table, picking at her half eaten chicken with a fork.

"You coming, Hermione?" Ron asked as he and Harry stood from the table.

Hermione looked up as she dropped her fork. "Oh, no. I, well, actually, the Head Boy and Girl have their own rooms this year. I'm supposed to go meet up with Draco to go find them."

Ron sneered at the mention of Draco's name. It was obvious from his expression that he was worried about all the time Hermione was spending with Malfoy in such a short period. "Alright then." Ron and Harry made their way out of the Great Hall, only glancing back at Hermione once.

Her eyes followed her two friends until they retreated from the Great Hall. Turning her body, she looked over at the Slytherin table to see Crabbe and Goyle holding onto their full bellies. Draco's eyes met with Hermione's and he winked. Hermione turned her head away to hide the blush that was appearing on her cheeks. She pulled the backside of her hand up to her cheek to feel the warmth. Before she could return to her meal, Draco had slid into the seat next to her.

"How was your dinner?" He asked politely.

Hermione put her hand over her chest where her heart beat rapidly underneath. "It was great. You scared me," she chuckled a bit.

"Sorry," he responded with a sheepish grin. "Whenever you're ready, I'm ready to go find our rooms."

Hermione didn't hesitate one second. "I'm ready," she said as she pulled the strap of her satchel over her head and stood up. _You look like a fool,_ she thought to herself as they began walking towards the fourth floor. Hermione peered around Draco's arm at the map he held. She trusted his map reading abilities but there was no reason she couldn't double check. The corridors twisted and turned until they finally found themselves at a large wooden door.

"Looks like this is it," Draco said as he stuffed the map into his back pocket. "Trustful Teamwork," Draco quietly stated the password before hearing a click of the lock. He turned his head and smiled at Hermione before pushing the door open.

The common room resembled the layout of the Gryffindor common room, but smaller. A large fireplace, with a dark wood mantle, stood on one wall with the fire already roaring inside and warming the room. In front of the fireplace was a large, overstuffed dark maroon couch with dark green throw pillows and a dark green blanket. Over on the opposite side were two dark wooden desks facing towards each other. Lining the walls were tall bookshelves filled with many books that Hermione knew would be read by the end of the year.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say.

"Impressive," Draco smiled. "Shall we go see our individual rooms?"

Hermione nodded and they both bolted up the stairs to their rooms. Hermione walked through the door to see an oversized, four-poster bed with dark maroon bedding. On the bedspread was the Gryffindor crest monogrammed in gold thread. All the furniture was the same dark wood like in the common room they shared. Hermione ran her hands over the smooth surface of her dresser before noticing the door that must have lead to the bathroom. Hermione ran like a child to the door and burst through to a site she wasn't expecting. If it hadn't been for Draco standing on the opposite side of the room, Hermione would have thought it was a mirror; two showers, two sinks, two toilets and one large bathtub. They only had one bathroom.

"But I thought…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

Draco looked as though he was amused. "I guess we should go talk to Dumbledore."

Hermione and Draco exited their common room and made a beeline for Dumbledore's office. Hermione seemed to be in more of a rush than Draco. She could tell that he thought the one bathroom deal was slightly funny. They finally reached the office and Hermione rapped on the door rather heavily. "Professor Dumbledore, we need to speak to you," she called out.

From inside came a shuffling noise and an old man's grumble. Professor Dumbledore cracked open the door only enough to see the faces of the two students. "What can I do for you two?"

"Professor, you told us on the train that we would have our own bathrooms but there is only one bathroom in our room," Hermione said with heavy concern.

"Did I say that?" Dumbledore questioned. Hermione nodded. He turned the idea over in his mind before he finally spoke up, "Well, I suppose you'll just have to communicate when the bathroom is in use and lock the door." He smiled and shut the door. Hermione stood with her mouth agape while Draco suppressed a laugh. But it was no use. He let himself roar with laughter as Hermione turned her shocked expression towards him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: And another one bites the dust. Can't believe how easily that chapter came to me. Only one bathroom? Oh no! What shall they do? Don't worry my lovely readers. The romance is coming up. Until next chapter.**

**This Chapter's Song: "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne**


	5. Bathroom Tension

**A/N: Wow. I just want to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers so far! You're praise is what's keeping these chapters coming. I was going to try to update on a weekly basis but then I realized I can't force the ideas to come to me and I can't delay writing either. So, I'm going to update just as soon as I can. Hopefully the rest of the story comes as easily as the last chapter did. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his universe. It all belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. (And partially Warner Bros.)**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione had come to terms with the idea of sharing a bathroom with Draco Malfoy. He seemed gentlemen-like and with all the house elves the castle had, there was no way the bathroom would become disgustingly dirty. The only problem she seemed to have was that locking the door seemed pointless in a place where magic could easily change that. Still, she hoped that she could trust him.

She sat in front of the roaring with the blanket draped over her legs and a book in her hand. This was exactly how she pictured her year—with the exception of sharing a common room and bathroom with Draco Malfoy. As she turned the page a whisper came in her ear.

"What are you reading?" Draco said softly, close to her ear.

Hermione held her hand over her chest the same way she had done at supper. "Is that a habit of yours; randomly appearing out of nowhere?"

Draco smiled, "Sorry. I guess it is sort of habit."

Hermione smiled back at Draco. "I'm just reading a bit of my Arithmancy book for this year."

"Ugh. Arithmancy? How can you stand that subject? It seems so frightfully boring," Draco said playfully.

"Well, I find it to be rather enjoyable. It's a lot better than that rubbish class, Divination." Hermione said dismissing his comment. Draco had already taken his seat at the opposite end of the couch and sat in silence. Hermione looked up to see him watching her. "What are you looking at?" She asked confused.

"I just think…" he trailed off and laughed at himself a bit. "Never mind. I think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a bit. Maybe get unpacked." With that, Draco lifted himself from the couch and climbed the stairs to his dorm. Hermione turned her head a bit and followed him with her eyes. She found herself thinking he was more attractive as the hours went by.

As she turned the page of her book she realized that she was procrastinating with her unpacking as well. Finally, she put her book on the coffee table in front of her and went to her room. Her unpacking didn't take that long as her trunk was always organized. The room started to feel more like home. As she moved the trunk into a nearby closet she held her back as she stood straight up. The pain wasn't completely terrible but enough to annoy her the rest of the evening. _Perhaps a bath would do me some good, _she thought. She quickly undressed and threw her clothes in a laundry basket in the corner of the room as she grabbed a towel from the closet and wrapped it around her body. The towel reflected the same colors and images as her bedspread.

She made her way to the bathroom door; knocking first to make sure Draco hadn't forgotten to tell her the bathroom was occupied. _This is going to be terribly inconvenient after a while,_ she rolled her eyes as the thought crossed her mind. No one responded to her knocking so she made her way in and turned on the hot water with her feet. The fact that the bathtub was sunk into the floor made things slightly less accessible. She used her foot to adjust the cold water handle as well as find the perfect temperature. Once she found the exact temperature that was comfortable, she pressed the lever down that plugged up the tub. Now all she had to do was tell Draco that the bathroom would be occupied.

She walked quickly to his door and knocked three times very urgently. Draco was immediately at the door with a shocked expression on his face. It was apparent the site of Hermione in a towel was not what he was expecting. "Sorry to bother you," Hermione said as her cheeks flushed at his reaction, "I just wanted to make sure you knew the bathroom would be occupied for about an hour. I have an ache in my back so I'm going to soak in the tub for a while.

Draco still stared on in shock but managed to get out a soft reply, "Okay."

Hermione walked back towards the tub, only looking back when she heard the door click. The tub was still filling when she added a cup of bubble bath soap. Once the tub was filled high enough with water and there were plenty of bubbles covering the top, Hermione grabbed the rail and stepped in. She took the nearest seat, ready to get rid of the kink that had worked itself into her back. She leaned her had back on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, forcing herself to not think about schoolwork. It seemed to work. A vision of Draco smiling came to mind and Hermione unknowingly smiled. She finally decided there was one thing missing.

She grabbed her wand that was sitting near her towel by the handrail, "Accio iPod!" Within seconds the door to her bedroom had opened long enough for her purple iPod to make its way through and into her hand. She put her wand down and placed the ear buds into her ears. She immediately found a soft classical piece before placing the iPod on the towel for safety from the water. She leaned her head back once more, closed her eyes and let the vision of a smiling Draco Malfoy enter her thoughts again.

It had been over an hour and Hermione still lay daydreaming in the tub. Her fingers had sucked in so much water that they were more wrinkled than a raisin. She had completely lost track of time. Draco lay on his back in his room, lost in his own thoughts when the strong sensation to use the toilet came over him. Hermione hadn't come to say she was done with the restroom but when he checked his watch it had already been over an hour and Hermione was like a walking day calendar. Draco decided he would make an attempt. He leapt from the bed and knocked at the bathroom door. He thought he knocked loud enough for Hermione to hear so when he got no response he was grateful.

Draco immediately opened the door to see Hermione still relaxing in the tub. His eyes popped from his head as he realized what would happen should she catch him in here but he had to go so bad. He lightly stepped over to the toilet closest to his side and went for it. Besides, if she woke up she wouldn't be able to see him. He was blocked by a half wall and the bubbles in the tub hadn't dissipated enough to expose anything.

As he finished he contemplated leaving the toilet unflushed and coming back to flush it later. He didn't want to disturb Hermione and make her mad. After fighting with himself, he realized the smell would eventually get him in trouble. He reached his hand over and pulled the chain and listened as the water roared down the toilet bowl.

Hermione jumped as she heard the sound and ripped the ear buds from her ears. "What are you doing in here?" she shrieked as she pulled more bubbles towards herself.

"I'm sorry," Draco said as he walked quickly to the door. "I just really needed to go and it had been over an hour and…I'm sorry." He burst through his door and slammed it behind him.

Hermione quickly jumped from the tub, wrapped herself in the towel and grabbed her things. _So much for relaxation,_ she thought to herself as she entered her room. As she dressed she thought of the expression on Draco's face when he saw her in the towel at his door. She chuckled to herself as she pulled her black, silk nightgown over her head. The nightgown looked like a cross between an extra long camisole and a short slip. It was just long enough to cover her butt.

Hermione quickly made her way to Draco's door through the bathroom. She knocked extremely loud and listened as Draco rustled around inside. He swung the door open quickly, like he had been anticipating her visit. "Hermione, I'm really sorry," he pleaded.

Hermione held up her hand as a gesture for him to cease his apologies and walked into his room. She made her way to his bed and sat down. "Look, things are probably going to be really weird living together; not only because we used to be enemies, but because of the obvious sexual tension between a male and female." Hermione's face began to flush and she did all she could to suppress it. "I don't blame you for coming into the bathroom earlier. I was in there longer than I told you I would be so there's no need for you to apologize."

"So, is that all you came in here to say?" Draco asked with a sly smile on his face.

Hermione looked at him in frustration. "No. Draco," she said as she lifted her hand and let it fall back on the bed in exasperation, "we can't let that sexual tension get to us. We have to set an example to the students and I'm sure even our small truce is completely boggling the minds of half the student body."

She watched as Draco looked at her with disappointment. After a few moments of silent the look changed to the same smugness that Draco was famous for over the years. "Hermione, believe me. There is no sexual tension between us. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get to sleep and be well rested for the start of class tomorrow." Draco walked to his door, opened it and gestured his hand towards the bathroom.

Hermione frowned and moved as quickly as she could out of his room. _I can't believe him! No sexual tension, indeed! He must be blind,_ she thought to herself. She entered her room and placed her iPod on its docking station and turned on the same soft classical music she listened to in the bathroom. She got into bed and got comfortable underneath the covers. She closed her eyes and attempted to force all thoughts of Draco from her mind. Unfortunately, once she fell asleep she couldn't avoid the wonderful dreams she had of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I am just pumping these chapters out faster than I realized. I guess I just kind of know where it's going. I'm sorry I'm pushing the romance farther down the line. I just don't want them to fall for each other within the first few chapters. Love is something you have to work towards. ;-) Also, I have created a poll asking where they should share their first kiss. Please vote. I have different idea's for each but still want to please my lovely reviewers. **

**This Chapter's Song: "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry**


	6. A Cold Burn

**A/N: So this chapter was a bit more difficult to write. I had serious writers block and didn't know which way to make the story flow after the bathroom incident. Hopefully it flows nicely this chapter but no promises. Read away!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a month since the incident in the bathroom and Hermione was grateful she never had to experience that mistake ever again. Instead, she chose to only use the bathroom for the toilet and shower. As for the bathtub, she left that one alone and used the girl's bathroom on the third floor. Moaning Myrtle never really bothered her so the privacy was nice. Draco and Hermione made sure to notify each other when the bathroom was occupied or unoccupied and even made signs to hang on the door for it.

It was late on a Sunday morning when Hermione was sitting in her usual corner of the couch in the Head Boy and Girl common room. In her lap sat her open Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook and a box of tissue for her runny nose from the cold she was developing over the past week. As she went to grab the page to turn it, she felt a sneeze working its way up her nasal passage. Instead of grabbing the page, she directed her hand to the left and grabbed one of the tissues before sneezing dramatically into it. As she rubbed the tissue across her sore, red nose Draco entered the room.

Draco was fully aware of Hermione's sickness and as he walked closer to the couch his expression changed to one of sympathy. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat in his usual spot on the opposite end of the couch.

"Ugh, terrible," Hermione said as she marked her book and set it on the table beside her. "It's been so long since I've been sick that I had forgotten how annoying congestion is."

Draco smiled at her attempt at humor and held out a small, sealed plastic bowl. It was obvious from the rasp in her voice that a sore throat was beginning to form. "Here," he said smiling, "It's some hot soup. It should help soothe your throat."

Hermione smiled sincerely at his gesture and reached for the bowl. "Thanks," she said as she lifted the lid. "I'm sure if I could smell, it would smell wonderful." She grabbed the spoon from Draco's hand and began scooping the hot liquid into her mouth. She could barely make out the taste but thought it was chicken. Either way, it had helped soothe her throat, as Draco said, so she continued to spoon more into her mouth. After a moment, she felt another tingle in her nose. _Oh no!_ She didn't have an opportunity to set the bowl down and grab a tissue before the another dramatic sneeze escaped her nose causing the contents in the bowl to splash all over her upper chest, burning the skin.

Draco immediately stood and removed the bowl to look at her now red and tender skin. "I'll be right back," he said as he ran towards his dorm. Moments later, he returned with a cool, wet hand cloth. "This will help," he said as he lightly dabbed at her burnt skin.

Hermione winced at the pain of cold and hot meeting but the pain wasn't enough to make her cry. Instead, she watched Draco's face as he concentrated on helping her heal. "Thank you," she said with a sincere smile, catching Draco's eye.

"You're welcome," Draco said before he leaned in to blow cool air onto her chest. Hermione still sat with her eyes fixated on Draco. She wasn't expecting what happened next. Draco turned his head to look back at Hermione, mere inches from her face, and pressed his lips into hers. It only lasted a moment, but that moment was filled with passion. Hermione could feel the passion that Draco was pushing through the kiss and she tried her hardest to push as much passion back. Draco reached around and held the back of her neck as he placed his knee in between her legs for balance. Hermione attempted to reply to his body language by slightly pushing her hips up to meet his but Draco reacted negatively. He pulled his mouth away and stood up with a look of concern or worry. "I…I'm sorry," he said in a panic, "I should go. I shouldn't have done that."

Before Hermione could respond, Draco was running up to his dorm and slamming the door behind him. Her breathing was fast and heavy still as she grabbed the wet cloth and placed it over her chest again. _I don't know what just happened, _she thought as she placed her hand over her forehead, _but I think I liked it._ Before she could dive deeper into her thoughts there was a knock at the door. Hermione removed the towel and placed it on the table before getting up to greet the visitors. When she opened the door she saw the smiling faces of her two best friends.

"Ron, Harry," she said in her raspy voice, "what are you doing here?"

"We came to see how you were doing," Harry spoke up.

Immediately, Ron noticed the large, red splotch on Hermione's chest. "What in the bloody hell did you do to yourself, Hermione? Are you contagious?" Ron asked suddenly covering his mouth.

Hermione shook her head and laughed as best she could in her weakened condition, "It's not from the sickness, Ronald. I just spilled a bowl of hot soup on myself. That's all. You boys can come in if you would like," she said gesturing towards the inside.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shook their heads simultaneously. "No," Harry said.

"We'd rather avoid the ferret as much as possible," Ron finished.

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her two friends. Of course, she hadn't expected anything different. "Well, when you two boys decide to grow up you can come back and I'll invite you in," she said jokingly.

"Well, we better get going. We have Quidditch practice but we wanted to give you these," Harry said pushing Ron's arm up.

Ron pulled his arm from behind him and held out a small bouquet of white daisies. She smiled, "Thanks boys. I would hug you but I don't want to get you sick."

"That's alright," Ron said smiling. "Feel better."

"Thanks," she said as they retreated down the hallway and she shut her door. She took a few steps into her room and snapped her fingers. As soon as the sound was made, a small house elf appeared at her side. She didn't particularly like using house elves but she figured this time would be alright so she didn't have to leave her room and spread around her germs. _Uh oh, _She finally remembered. _Draco is going to get sick._

"What can I do for you, Miss Granger?" The small house elf asked as she batted her long eyelashes.

"Can you please get me a clear vase with some water for these flowers?" She said holding out the bouquet.

"Of course," the house elf grabbed the bouquet and snapped her fingers. Floating in front of the elf was a small, clear vase with water and a pair of scissors. The elf used the scissors to cut the ends of the flowers and placed the remains in the trash. The elf put the flowers carefully in the vase and handed the vase to Hermione. "Here you are, miss. Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you. That will be all," Hermione stated. She hated sounding so formal to house elves. Hermione took the vase over and placed it on the table beside the couch. She sat back down in her favorite spot and rested her arms on the arm of the chair and nuzzled her chin into the nook her arms made. She stared at the flowers until she could hear Draco coming back down the stairs.

"Hermione," he asked as he placed his last foot on the common room floor. "Can we talk?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: There you go. It's not as long as the last chapter but it will have to suffice. Enjoy. Please remember that if you're taking the time to read, then you might as well take the time to review. Thank you to all my reviewers so far. The more you review, the faster I will give you these chapters!**

**This Chapters Song: "The Grey Man" by Copeland**


	7. Ease of Information

**A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. It's nice to go to bed and wake up to more love. Keep on showing that love and I hope you all continue to enjoy my story. I can't tell you how nice it is. I used to write fan fiction on here when I was in high school and it was terrible. I got so many flames. Ha! Ha! Now all I've gotten is compliments. It's very reassuring. So, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Without you, I wouldn't be posting as quickly as I have been. Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything involving it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Thank you for allowing us to play around in your world.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione stared a Draco dumbfounded for a moment. She wasn't expecting a turnaround so quickly but decided it was best to grasp onto it while she still could. "Of course," she said as she adjusted her position. She placed one foot on the floor but left the other one up on the couch, folded. She wrapped her arms around her leg on the couch as she watched Draco sit in his usual spot.

"Um," Draco started. He was having trouble finding the right words to say. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. What I did was really inappropriate and I just wanted to come and tell you that you were right."

Hermione looked at Draco perplexed. "Right about what?"

"The…you know…" his face started to flush. That was a site Hermione never thought she would see. "The sexual tension…between us. It's there and I've always known it was there. I just didn't really want to admit it."

Hermione sat in deep thought for a moment. Draco Malfoy had just admitted to there was sexual tension between them which mean he thought she was sexually attractive. She smiled slightly before continuing, "Well, first off. I'm glad you see that there is that tension. You can't imagine how difficult it is having a one-sided conflict with someone. Secondly," she paused trying to suppress the feeling of embarrassment. She had never been shy before and didn't know why the feeling was coming on. "You don't have to apologize."

"Of course I do," Draco spoke up quickly before Hermione could continue. "That was inappropriate and I know that, besides the sexual attraction, you have no feelings for me so it must have been incredibly awkward for you."

Hermione sat in silence. A part of her wanted to protest right away but the other part just wanted to let out a sly smile. Instead, she remained quiet and looked into Draco's eyes. Her mind was swept away in their captivating silvery-blue color and a small sigh escaped her throat.

"Is something wrong?" Draco questioned.

Hermione hadn't realized it but she had been staring at him for over two minutes. That was enough time to make the situation awkward. "Draco," she said as she scooted closer to him, "I'm not going to lie to you. Over the past month I have developed feelings for you. You're attractive, smart and confident. What girl wouldn't like that?" She couldn't believe she was admitting this and didn't know where her own confidence was coming from. "I like you Draco. I really do. It's just always going to be complicated."

Now it was Draco's turn to sit in silence. He had developed feelings for Hermione over the past month as well. He couldn't seem to control himself when he was inches from her face. She was so beautiful and her lips seemed to call to him. "It would be complicated, wouldn't it?" Draco agreed more than questioned. "What do you think we should do? It's not like these feelings are just going to go away," he said with concern. It was obvious that he didn't want the feelings to go away.

"Well, that's true. The feelings aren't going to go away. I suppose we can't really do much but let things run their own course," she said.

"So, what exactly will that entail? I'm not going to promise to back off, Hermione. When I want something I fight for it and…" Draco cut himself off immediately. He didn't know if making this admission was acceptable at this time.

"And…?" Hermione pressed him to go further. _Just admit it, _her mind was pressing as well.

Draco looked away and sighed to add to the dramatic pause. Hermione knew what he was going to say but she wanted to hear him say it. "I want you," was all he said as he looked back into her eyes. Hermione felt the urge to cry but didn't want to seem like the typical, overemotional girl. Instead she sat there as her mind repeated those three simple words over and over again. "Say something," Draco spoke up after waiting for what seemed like forever.

"I don't really know what to say," Hermione said.

Draco moved in closer to Hermione to the point where their bodies were almost touching. "Tell me that you want me too."

Hermione said nothing at first. She didn't know if she was ready to throw her heart into something that could possibly just be a cruel joke. Was Draco capable of playing a month long prank on her? She knew that the Draco from the past six years was but the Draco that she rode in the carriage with was another story. There was no real way of knowing what his intentions were. Hermione weighed the pros and cons in her mind for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes.

"I want you, Draco," she said as she looked deeply into his eyes. Draco smiled and placed his hands behind her neck and pulled her in. His soft lips pressed against hers and she relaxed into them. His mouth opened slightly and she replied, opening hers and allowing his tongue to enter. Their mouths were synchronized, moving together in harmony, as Hermione leaned back onto the couch. Draco followed but was careful to not let his weight down completely. He didn't want her to think he was pushing.

After a long, heavy amount of kissing Draco pulled away and smiled. "So, does this mean we're an item?" he asked playfully.

Hermione returned the smile, "I think so."

They both sat back up on the couch, smiling all the while. Hermione's mind was running on overdrive. She thought about what the school would think when they saw them together. More importantly, she thought about what Ron and Harry would say when they found out. She loved them both. They were like one big, strange family and their opinions mattered to her. But she knew that their opinion on Draco was childish so she felt torn.

Draco began leaning in for another kiss when Hermione pulled back, "There's one thing we need to address though."

"What is that?" Draco asked with a smile in his tone.

"It's going to be strange for the whole school to see us together as a couple, not to mention that Harry and Ron will flip when they find out, so I think it's best if we ease into this a bit more. I don't want to bombard my friends with all this information," she said with concern.

Draco smiled back to her, "Of course. Whatever you want." He ran his fingers through her hair before pulling her in, once more, for a very heated lip lock.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: So, what did you think? No silly. Don't say it out loud. See that little box in the bottom center of the page? It says "Review This Story/Chapter". Click on it and tell me there. **

**This Chapter's Song: "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine**


	8. A Revealing Scarf

**A/N: Ugh! I love you all and your lovely reviews! Makes me just pump these chapters out like…well, I don't know. But they are coming fast! Ha! Ha! Here is another chapter. This may very well be a long story because we still have to go through the reactions of Ron and Harry, the inevitable sex scene and, of course, there will be a bit of action later on. But, I can't reveal too much. Read on my friends!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days had passed and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Hermione and Draco had agreed to keep the snogging to their own common room for now and come out with their relationship at the Yule Ball. Hermione was over her cold but Draco's immune system wasn't strong enough to fight it from all the snogging they had already done. Today was the day when Ron and Harry would begin growing suspicious.

Hermione ate her lunch in the Great Hall with a scarf around her neck to cover all the marks when her two best friends came in.

"Glad you're feeling better," Harry said as he sat down.

"Thanks," Hermione said with a smile.

"Where's your new friend?" Ron said, obviously implying that Hermione and Draco had been hanging around each other a lot as of late.

Hermione ignored his implications and replied, "He's sick. He caught my cold."

Ron looked perplexed, "How did he catch your cold that fast?"

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione replied with an annoyed tone. "We do share the same common room and bathroom. Germs spread quickly, I suppose."

Ron glanced over at Harry with a suspicious look and spoke up again. He didn't want the subject to be dropped that easily. "Really? Germs don't spread _that_ quickly. Unless you're snogging him, of course." Ron's face turned a bright shade of red from anger. Hermione knew that it was only a matter of time before her two best friends noticed things were different. Besides, it was a rather warm day out and there was no reason for her to be wearing a scarf besides the obvious one. Hermione tried to ignore Ron but he was very persistent. "What's that you've got behind your scarf, Hermione?" He asked as he reached his hand across the table in an attempt to pull the scarf away.

Hermione pushed his hand away and looked at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry only returned the look as if to say, _there's nothing I can do to stop him._ "Ronald Weasley, stop that this instant."

"Or else? Are you going to take points away from Gryffindor? You wouldn't do that to your own house! Are you doing it, Hermione?! Are you seeing Malfoy?!" His temper caused his voice to raise enough for the students around them to lean in and listen more intently.

Hermione couldn't control her temper either and stood up from her seat. "Yes! Okay? Yes! I am seeing Draco Malfoy and it's none of your business!" Hermione grabbed her satchel and made her way out of the Great Hall. Her steps were quick and took her halfway to her common room when she had to stop to wipe the tears from her eyes. She leaned her back against the wall and slowly slid down to sit. Holding onto her legs, she buried her head into her knees and sobbed. She didn't want Harry and Ron to find out about them like this but knew it was better that they knew now before completely shunning her for keeping it a secret until the Yule Ball.

"Hermione," Nearly Headless Nick had just floated through a wall that separated her from the Gryffindor common room. "Is everything alright?"

Hermione looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes and face. "Yes, Sir Nicholas. Thank you. I've just been having a rough day," she said as she stood and straightened out her skirt.

"If there is anything I can do, I'm at your services," he said as he bowed and returned to his haunt down the hallway.

Hermione watched as he floated away before turning towards her destination once more and breaking out into a full on run. It seemed like it only took seconds for her to reach her destination. "Trustful teamwork," she whispered to the door between small sobs and the door swung open. Once inside, Hermione looked around the common room for Draco. It seemed he was still in his bed recuperating. She thought for a moment about not telling him what happened but knew that once he was fully well and set one foot inside the Great Hall, he would most surely know. So, she made her way up to her room to put her satchel away and crossed the bathroom towards his door, smiling as she glanced at the tub and the memories it presented. She knocked lightly on the door but knew Draco would be able to hear, even in his sickness.

"Come in," she heard him say with a muffled sound, suggesting that the congestion had started in full force.

She opened the door, after she had wiped away the last tear, and made her way to his bed.

"Hermione," he said with a smile, "what are you doing here? You don't want to get sick again, do you?"

Hermione returned the smile and sat up on his bed. She sniffled a bit but tried to cover it up and make it look like she was about to sneeze. "I won't get sick," she said as she turned her face to him attempting to catch the right amount of light so her eyes wouldn't look too red and glazed over from the crying. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh," Draco sighed exasperatedly, "I think the cold is at its peak. The congestion is horrible."

Hermione smiled a weak smile. "You'll get better soon enough."

Draco looked at Hermione for a moment before taking his hand and lightly placing it on her chin to turn her head towards him more. The look on his face gave away that he knew Hermione had been crying. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Suddenly his tone changed, "Did someone do something to you? Who was it?"

Hermione lightly pushed his hand down and kept her hand over it, lightly tracing circles on his palm. "Um," she said between sniffs as the tears threatened to release from her eyes, "Harry and Ron know."

"Oh," Draco said as he focused his stare on the ceiling. After a brief moment of silence he turned back to Hermione. "Just Harry and Ron or do other's know as well?"

One tear was all that was needed to open the flood gates. She wasn't as vocal with her sobs but couldn't seem to control the warm, salty liquid as it dripped one by one down her cheeks. "I think the whole school knows by now. Ron was pushing me, telling me I was acting different. He also noticed the scarf I was wearing on a warm day."

Draco held back his smile and let Hermione continue.

"I don't know. He just kept pushing and pushing and finally I just stood up and shouted at him."

"That's when you admitted that we were seeing each other?" Draco said with a small smile.

"Yes," Hermione said as she looked down at her finger, still tracing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your reputation…"

Draco took his hand from Hermione and placed a finger on her lips to quiet her down. "You didn't ruin my reputation," he said with a chuckle. "I want people to know. People should know about us, Hermione," he said as he sat up and grabbed her hand. Hermione loved how their hands seemed to fit perfectly together.

Hermione smiled back as sincerely as she could, "You're right. I guess I should have known that Ron would overreact."

"What about Harry?"

"I…" Hermione contemplated for a moment. "I don't know. He didn't really say much either way. He just stood back and watched Ron and me go at it."

"Despite what I've said about him in the past," Draco said as he scooted closer to Hermione, "Harry is a good guy. I'm sure he just wants you to be happy and even if that's with me, so be it."

"That's true," she said. "How did I ever get to be with someone so smart?" She asked playfully.

"I guess you are just too lucky for your own good," he smiled back before pulling her into a tight embrace. After a moment of holding each other, Draco leaned back and tried to pull Hermione in a kiss. At the last moment she turned her head so he caught her cheek. "What was that all about?"

"I had that cold once," Hermione smiled. "I don't want it again."

Draco smiled and finally noticed the scarf around Hermione's neck. "Let's see the damage I've done," he said as he unwrapped the scarf from her neck. Sure enough, about five or six dark red splotches could be found around Hermione's neck. If people didn't know any better, they would have thought she was coming down with a strange rash or had a bad reaction to one of Fred and George's Sciving Snackboxes.

Hermione watched as Draco attempted to suppress his laughter. After a while, his success was short lived and his laughter echoed in the room. Hermione looked at Draco in a playful anger but then joined in on the laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: OMG! Here we go. Now that Harry and Ron know, I can start getting deeper into the plot. Just wait, my pretties. Just wait. Keep on reviewing because you know how much I love all those beautiful words you write to me. **

**This Chapter's Song: "Panic Switch" by the Silversun Pickups **


	9. Sweet Satisfaction

**A/N: There isn't much to say except…THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews. Keep on leaving them up there for me. **

~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the evening, Hermione and Draco had stayed up discussing everything from favorite books to favorite foods. After all, they hadn't been together that long and still had a lot to learn about one another. Hermione told Draco what it was like to live as a muggle and how to do things without magic and Draco told Hermione about all the dark things he had seen throughout the years.

"I think one of the most unsettling things I ever saw was when Voldemort visited our home on the back of Professor Quirrel's head. It wasn't even that the sight of him was disturbing. Just the thought of someone that evil and merciless coming into my home and acting so gracious; it's strange," Draco reminisced.

"Yes. Harry told me how strange it was. When Harry first met Professor Quirrel he tried to shake his hand but the professor wouldn't do it. Harry said that love is just its own special magic and Dumbledore told him that he was so filled with love that it just killed the professor," Hermione replied.

"Yes. Well, when you have someone who is living off of you that doesn't have an ounce of love in his being, you'd probably crumble into a million pieces too," Draco joked back.

Hermione stretched her arms into the air and moved around in her spot to try and find a comfortable sitting position on his bed. Draco still lay propped up against his headboard. "Do you mind if I…" she started but didn't want to sound like another Pansy Parkinson, trying to get in bed with the striking Draco Malfoy.

"If you what?" He asked casually as he stretched his arms and legs out to rid the kinks.

"Do you mind if I lay beside you? I just don't want to stop talking with you but I can't seem to get comfortable sitting," she said as she attempted to adjust her position one more time.

Draco was astonished. He had never thought, in a million years, that Hermione Granger would want to lie in bed with him this quickly into their relationship; even if it was just to talk. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "Of course. Go right ahead. Did you need any more pillows?"

Hermione giggled a bit. "No. I think I have plenty of pillows here," she said as she moved the fourth pillow out of the way. She moved herself into the same position as Draco, leaning her head and back against the cushioned headboard. "This is a nice bed."

Draco smiled. "Don't you have the same one?"

Hermione looked at Draco, smiled and nodded. Draco couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "So, now that we've gotten all the small formalities out of the way," Hermione said in a playful tone, "There is something I've been wanting to know about you."

"And what exactly is that?" Draco returned the playful tone.

"What kind of girl do you look for?" Hermione questioned.

Draco turned the question over in his mind trying to think if she was trying to trap him. What if he said something and she didn't feel like she fit the profile? The last thing he wanted was to turn her away. "Well, I suppose look is the wrong term."

"Oh, really? Why?" Hermione was confused but still playful.

"Well, Hermione," Draco said with a smile. Hermione still felt butterflies when he said her name. "I don't really _look_ for anyone. I just figure that when I find the right girl," he looked deep in Hermione's eyes, "I'll know."

Hermione could have sworn she saw his eye twinkle but just played it off to a girl's fantasy. "Interesting answer **but**," Hermione held up a finger, "what if you think you know but then it turns out to be wrong?"

"That won't happen," Draco said matter-of-factly with a sly smile.

"How is that?" Hermione questioned quickly.

Draco leaned inches from Hermione's face and simply replied, "I'll just know." He pushed his warm lips onto her cheek as Hermione shivered from his touch. He leaned back into his previous position but placed his hands behind his head. "So, what kind of guy do you look for?"

Hermione was still flushed from the conversation and the sweet kiss on her cheek that it took her a moment to recooperate. "Um, I guess I don't really _look_ either," she stated, "but if I had to choose some qualities that are a must I suppose I would want to be with someone who was charming and I could be myself around."

"You've gotta do better than that," Draco said with that famous, sly smile.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Well, you can be yourself around anyone and even if a bloke is charming, once you get hitched that whole charming bit is out the door," Draco replied. He seemed very proud of his response.

"That's true but I'm talking about charming until the end. I want someone who would be willing to die for me; someone who will do sweet things for me for no reason or actually be able to hold a decent conversation. Someone who, when I look into their eyes, I'll know I'm with the right person for the rest of my life," Hermione said before a long, thoughtful sigh.

Draco sat in silence going over every word Hermione had said. _I wonder if I can be that man for her,_ he thought but quickly pushed it from his mind. He knew it was too early in the relationship to be thinking of such things. He decided to lighten the mood with more questions. "So, what kind of music do you usually listen to?"

Hermione was disappointed that Draco had taken the conversation back to something as light as this. She liked having deep conversations and this wasn't the start of anything remotely deep. "Well, it really depends on my mood or what I'm doing. If I'm cleaning or just having a good time I listen to some alternative rock or hip hop but if I'm doing homework or relaxing in bed I like to listen to contemporary."

"And what about when you're taking a bath?" Draco asked as he winked towards Hermione.

Hermione flushed as she recalled the bathroom incident but tried to regain her composure. "Classical," she stated.

"Interesting. Most people don't listen to classical anymore," Draco replied.

"Well, I guess I'm just not like most people," Hermione said with a smile. "What about you? What kind of music tickles your fancy?"

"Well, funny thing is, you pretty much summed up my musical taste, with the exception of the contemporary," he said as he rolled his eyes at the thought of listening to cheesy love songs.

"What would you replace it with then?"

"Classical," he said as he picked up his wand and flicked it toward his iHome. He moved his wand in a circular motion to click through the songs he didn't want to hear before stopping and flicking his wand once more to play the song. After a few moments, Hermione recognized the tune of 'Claire de Lune' by Claude Debussy.

"Oh, I love this song," she sighed as her body inched down slightly. She closed her eyes and began to hum the tune. Draco listened with a smile spread across his pale face. As the song went on, Hermione drifted closer and closer to sleep before finally letting it overcome her. Draco flicked his wand towards the light to turn it off and moved the blankets over Hermione's angelic figure. He got under the covers himself and lightly placed his arm around her. He was satisfied just being near her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I love a sweet Draco; makes the world seem so different and less complicated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The action is right around the corner! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**This Chapter's Song: "Claire de Lune" by Claude Debussy **


	10. An Unwelcome Warning

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I was super busy during the holidays and then I got sick and have been drugged up on cold medicine. Now I'm slowly recovering and attempting to awaken my muse so here is my attempt. I'm sorry if it seems pathetic. **

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sunlight broke through the tiniest crack in the curtains and shined on Hermione's face. She avoided opening her eyes right away as she stretched her arms to the sides. As her left arm reached out she felt it lightly brush a hard lump next to her. Suddenly, the happenings of the previous evening flashed through her mind and she was very suddenly ready to open her eyes. As she did she noticed the dark green comforter laying neatly across her body with the familiar Slytherin crest embroidered into it. She turned her head slightly to her left and saw Draco's sleeping form next to her. She watched in awe for a moment as his chest moved up and down at a slow pace. She couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a smile on his lips. Either way, she thought this would feel awkward but amazingly, it didn't. She liked waking up to his face.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, not sure if it was okay to wake him up. She had never had to wake up a sleeping boyfriend before and she knew that men were crabby when they didn't get enough to eat or enough sleep. Still, she wanted to see those beautiful silver-blue eyes. She lightly rolled onto her side, supporting her head with her hand. As she moved, the mattress moved and awoke her sleeping lover. She watched as his eyes fluttered open and a sweet smile spread across his face.

"Morning," he said through a yawn as he stretched his limbs.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, actually. How about you?" He asked as he finished mirroring Hermione's position.

"Very well, thank you. Although, I was rather surprised at my whereabouts when I woke up," she teased lightly.

Draco instantly remembered the previous evening. "I'm sorry. You just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you," he said as he moved a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Hermione's pulse quickened at his soft touch. Her heart began to beat against her chest wildly as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Hermione took her free hand and placed it on her chest, over her heart. "Do you think my heart will ever stop doing that every time you touch me?" she joked.

Draco squeezed his hand underneath hers to feel her beating heart. "I don't know but I sure hope not," he smiled sweetly and leaned in to press his soft lips to hers. Again, her heart began to beat wildly. Draco broke the kiss and began to chuckle slightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up with her legs hanging from the side. "We should probably get ready for breakfast." Just as she was about to hop off the bed, Draco reached and put his arms around her waist pulling her back into his embrace.

"Not just yet," he said as he sighed into her hair. "I want to enjoy this moment with you."

Hermione sighed in return and closed her eyes. Draco's fingers lightly traced lines up her arm before settling his hand on her head, intertwined with her hair. After a few moments, Hermione opened her eyes and Draco smiled. "All right," he said, "Now you can go."

Hermione smiled and made her exit towards her room. She crossed the cold tile floor of the bathroom to her bedroom. As she walked into her bedroom the air seemed cold and stiff like the room had just been built. It was strange how after one night of the room being unoccupied it seemed no one lived there. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the vanity across the room.

She instantly regretted not pulling her hair back the previous night, for it resembled the same bee-hive she was used to back home. _Oh, I look dreadful,_ she thought with a frown spreading across her face. Quickly she scooped up her brush and began to tame her hair as best she could. After pulling it into a pony tail and wiping her face with a cotton ball damped down with astringent she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt of her favorite band, The Weird Sisters, and threw them on. Making her way back into the closet she slipped into a pair of black flats and made her way back into Draco's room.

She knocked first to avoid any embarrassing moments of nudity. She didn't think she was ready for that quite yet. Draco's words seemed muffled and broken on the other side; like he had been crying.

"C…Come in," he called.

Hermione lightly pushed the door open to find Draco, still in his pajamas, standing next to his desk with a letter in his hand. "What's that?" Hermione asked with a strange mixture of curiosity and worry in her tone. She walked up to his side as he handed over the letter. Slowly, she grabbed the fresh piece of parchment and read the neat, but quickly written, scrawl.

_My Dearest Son,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I'm sure you are entirely confused as to how I am writing this letter from Azkaban and all I can reveal is that I'm not. I have sent this letter via one-way owl. Unfortunately, I do not write bearing good news. _

_You see, I don't know if you quite understand the influence I have on people, especially to those at your school. I have eyes and ears at that school, Draco, so I know what you have been up to. It's such a disgrace. Socializing with mudbloods is a disaster in itself but falling in love with one! That is pure tragedy and I won't have it! It is best for you to end your relationship with Miss Granger or you will find that her death will come sooner than you think. _

_With that said, I hope you are enjoying your classes and I hope you will pass along to your mother that I love her and miss her terribly. Our family will be reunited again and I fully intend on fulfilling what the Dark Lord started years ago._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione didn't even realize she was crying until looked down at her shirt after she read his signature. It didn't happen often, but Hermione was truly speechless. Something felt lodged in her throat and she had the strong urge to double over and throw up. She placed the letter on the desk, used her hand to hold up her weight and wrapped her other arm across her waist. Her breathing quickened and she could feel an anxiety attack on the way. Immediately, Draco rushed back to her side, wiped away the fresh tears on her face and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I swear, Hermione. I swear I will **not** let him hurt you," he promised.

She could hear the confidence in his words and couldn't help but relax a little. She loved him. There was no turning back. Hermione could hear the sense of protection in his tone which lead her to believe that maybe he loved her back. It was a long shot but it comforted her in a way. He was willing to risk his life to save her just so he could be with her. _You must love me,_ she thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay. Now you have the start of the danger that lies ahead. I'm really sorry it took so long to post something. Like I said above, the holidays came and went, then I got sick and I've been recovering, I got a speeding ticket so I've had to work extra to get money to pay that off so I could still pay my other bills and so on and so forth. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! If you bothered to read please review! The feedback really helps feed my now starving muse.**

**This Chapters Song "TiK ToK" by Ke$ha**


End file.
